Crossover Challenges!
by kakashiluckyblackcat
Summary: Different crossover plot bunnies in my mind. If any one is likes them, PM me to give you the ok? These are Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover challenges. Chap.20 Grim AdententuresXKHR. If you want to do these challenges you don't ask me to change it Change anything. If you don't like it then don't do them!
1. Chapter 1

This plot-bunnies come up in my mind. If anyone likes these ideas Just pm me ok?


	2. Sgt Frog x Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Little FemTsuna had no friends in elementary because she was Dame-Tsuna. Until one day strange alien like frogs came to her life and free loading from her. Over the years she and the Keroro Platoon became like family. But what will happen when reborn comes in the picture into the already crazy life of Tsuna?

Keroro is the weird big brother, to tsuna he's the annoying little brother that gets into trouble a lot

Tamama is the bipolar brother, to tsuna...a little brother with anger issues...

Giroro has a crush on tsuna, but Tsuna likes him as a cool big brother

Kururu is the nerdy brother, who Tsuna looks up to because he is so smart

Dororo ninja brother that seems to be forgotten, but Tsuna knows where and remembers him (tsuna likes to hold him a lot, so he can feel better when no one remembers him)

Tsuna has to be FemTsuna!

There is no Nana in the story!

(I don't own Sgt Frog or KHR)


	3. American McGee's Alice x Katekyo Hitman

After Alice pushed in front of an incoming train, she is reborn into Katekyo Hitman Reborn world as Tsuna big sister.

Alice is renamed Arisu

She is still has the same personality in Alice: Madness Returns

She still as her abilities and weapons like in the games

She still looks the same

There is no Nana in the story, Alice takes the motherly role for Tsuna. She really does not like Iemitsu because he never home and when he is, he drinks and is half naked in the house. So she kicks him out until he learn to be a proper gentlemen.

She still goes to wonderland or the Cheshire Cat come visit a lot.

She the same year as Ryohei Sasagawa.

Alice is very popular in Namimori Middle school, giving her the name Queen Arisu or Queen of Naninori, because she the Student Council president.

(I don't own American McGee's Alice or KHR)


	4. HarryPotterXKatekyoHitmanRebor n

When Hibiscus (FemHarry) Potter Black, defeated the dark lord she found out that Ron, Ginny, Molly and Hermione are not really who they seem after the battle. When Hibiscus gets a letter from Gringotts her whole life is turned upside down. Dumbledores been paying her friends. Not only that Molly and Dumbledors are try make Hibiscus marry Ron to get more of her money. With help of the Snap and the Molfoys (after helping Lucius Malfoy out of Azkaban) , Hibiscus took both her money and Hedwig and moved to namimori japan. Hibiscus became a Art Teacher in Namimori middle school. What happens when reborn wants to recruit the Girl-who-lived?

Tsuna: He has a little crush on Hibiscus, she the only teacher that helps him.

Hibari: He goes to her art room and demands food from her, to him she the alpha mama of the school

Nezu: He has a major love interest on Hibiscus and trying to impress her (to Hibari dislike)

To the others khr characters you decide.

Hibiscus is an lovable teacher, but most of the boys (yes even the boys from the Disciplinary Committee) and men in naminori middle like her and form a fan club.

Hibiscus as many nicknames: Mama of namimori, mama-sensei, mama- onee san (to the girls) mama omnivore (to hibari)

Allies:severus snape, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy ,Narcissa "Cissy" Malfoy,Minerva McGonagall, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Percy Weasley, Goblins, and some others.

(don't own Harry Potter or KHR)


	5. Eyeshield21xKatekyoHitmanRebor n

After the Future Arc young FemTsuna world turns upside down. Some how Nono son Enrico is alive and wants to claim the Vongola Decimo. Tsuna Guardians betrayed her. The only ones that stayed with her were Hibari, Mukuro and Lambo. When Nana saw what was happening Nana deicide when Tsuna graduated from Namimori, both Nana and Tsuna moved away. Nana changed her and Tsuna last name to Nana maiden name Koboyakawa. Tsuna went to Deimon High School and was force to play American Football Team called Deimon Devil Bat. And became Eyeshield 21. After Team Japan won world cup, Tsuna continues playing on her second year, the Vongola found out Nono son 'Enrico' was a fake and was killed. Now the want there rightful mafia princess back. But Tsuna too into Football and the Tsuna Lovers will not give up their Queen. How will Tsuna Ex-Guardians react to the new Tsuna? And Vongola react when they found out Tsuna is a Football player? Can her Ex-Guardians win her trust and heart?

FemTsuna is Sena in this story.

Lambo lives with Tsuna and Nana.

Slight Iemitsu bashing

Proud-Papa-like Reborn

FemTsuna Lovers: Hiruma, agon, yamato, marco, shin, kakei.

Maybe the Ex-Guardians into the Harem

Football team vs Ex-Guardians for the title for The 10 of Vongola Guardians

The Football Team knows about Tsuna involvement with the mafia.

(I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Khr)


	6. SoulEaterXKatekyoHitmanReborn

FemTsuna is not picked to be Vongola but her younger twin brother Tamasine (meaning twin) is. Iemitsu takes 5 year-old Tamasine to Italy to train to be the 10th boss. Leaving Tsuna to fend for herself from bullies. Nana saw how miserable Tsuna is, so she sends Tsuna to her older brother Spirit Albarn and his daughter Maka, in the united states Nevada, Death City. Over the years Tsuna went to Death Weapon Meister Academy and became a Meister of two full adults male Cheetahs named Dash and Flash. She always sends pictures, letters and gifts to Nana. She can only visits Nana on holidays, summer, winter and spring vacation. During her summer vacation Tamasine returns from Italy after 10 years and brings along some unexpected guests.

FemTsuna personality will be different. She will the same personality as Franken Stein but without the crazed side. She will be sadistic, intimidating, and cruel sense of humor to strangers or people that she doesn't respect. She very nice and compassionate to mother, uncle, cousin, friends, and her godfather.

Her Weapons Partners: Two full grown male cheetahs named Dash and Flash. Both transform into gloves with steel claws and long fall boots (portal 2 referents) with claws. Both Cheetahs can change size to full grown Cheetahs to small kittens.

Outfit for soul hunting: black jean shorts with cheetah patterns legging, orange tube-top, black vest, black and orange sneakers, faded black gloves, orange visor over her eyes, and faded orange African beaded chocker with a silver cheetah paw print and cheetah teeth.

Normal cloths: what ever you want it to be.

Appearance: Same what male Tsuna will look like, but femtsuna has hair is in spikey ponytail. She has stitching like Stein, but there symmetrical. She has two hair clips of a cartoon skull of lord death, one on each side.

Abilities: She use the same abilities as Stein (Experimental ectoplasm, lightning rope, soul menace soul perception, soul thread sutures, successive palm soul menace- three extremes "wei""wu""shu",two palm soul menace- twin spears), but with her sky flames. Master Combatant, Soul Perception Ability, Tsuna-Chop (like Maka Chop), Tsuna-Kick (like the maka chop, but with her foot to the head,(which is more painful)). Because Tsuna has Cheetahs as weapons, she relies on her speed, reflexes and flexibility. Not only that when the cheetahs transform into there weapons forms Tsuna will have cheetah instincts. Even if she has her sky flames, she relies on the element wind on her speed.

Relationships:

Spirit Albarn: Is Tsuan uncle and Nana big brother. He really dislikes Iemitsu for not being there for his family and taking his brat of a son to Italy.

Maka Aldarn: Is the younger cousin of Tsuan and the niece of Nana, loves Tsuna as a sister.

Soul Eater: Good friends with Tsuna

Blackstar: Is the (replacement) brother to Tsuna, she has to bail him out from trouble. Both some how know where the other is or something like twin would do.

Tsubaki: she helps Tsuan keep Blackstar out of trouble

Death the Kid: He is Tsuna Boyfriend, he loves very thing about her to her personality to the her symmetrical weapon partners, to her symmetrical stitching on her body. He is always around her. When something is not symmetrical that cant be fixed, he will some how go where Tsuan is and cling to her. Witch cause a lot of problems. He has a bad habit on squeezing her c-cup boobs. (which it earns him a hard Tsuna-kick)

Liz and Patty: good friends of tsuna.

Crona: Tsuna Mother-hen him/her all the time. Tsuna let Crona live with her in her apartment, and takes him/her to her home in japan.(but in the beginning of the story Cona is not with her)

Ragnarok: He is slightly scared of Tsuna, and respect her

Lord Death:thinks Tsuna is very unique and cares for her. He like a funny grandfather to her and he always bugs Kid when is he going to get married and have kids.

Franken Stein: He is Tsuna Godfather and Nana Best Friend. He is most likely to be Iesitsu replacement as a father. Tsuna spend most of her time with him. When is not with her friends/ partners or when Kid cant find her to cling on, she help him with his experiments or work in the class room. But wont dissect people or animals like him. Stein loves Tsuna as his own, and dosnt like Iesitsu at all, making him want to dissect both Iesitsu and Tsuna twin. Most of his personality rubbed on to Tsuna to Spirits dislike and his style of fighting. Another thing Tsuna got from Stein is to goes and sits on a rolling chair, he leaves rolling backwards and falls in the exit. Stein is her personal Doctor when Tunsa got stitching during harvest evil human souls, and during the Demon Sword Ragnarok act, Post Kishin's Revival act, Tying Things Up, and New Beginnings act, and Versus Asura act.

(I DONT OWN SOUL EATER OR KHR)


	7. ShamanKingXKatekyoHitmanReborn

Tsuna was overlooked by her father for her twin brother Kioshi. The both were 5 years old, Iemitsu took Kioshi with him to Italy and never heard from again. After 3 months Nana was murdered on her way to pick up Tsuna from school. With no way to contact Iemitsu, Tsuna wait to live her mother family the Asakura. She went to Yohmei, think that young Yoh would like another childs company. Both got along great. The soon she moved to Kino, because she was showing Itako abilities. Mostly Tsuna lived with in Shimokita. When Kino took Anna Kyoyame, Tsuna stuck on to her like glue and mother to death. Both became sister like to each other while training to be Itako. When Kino and the girls went to Manazuru-minato hearing there was a supernatural happing in the Bay of Manazuru during Festival of the Awabi fish. The Shamans went to pray in the 'Kibune Jinja,' where they the fisherman worshipped the goddess who guards the fishing of their coast. The spirit of the goddess Gu gun O Hime chose Tsuna to go to the to the light in the deep of the bay. Tsuna did so and she found hundreds upon hundreds of awabi, but spirit of awabi. But in the middle of them there were two pair of Katar. Tsuna took the pair of Katar and swam to the surface and to shore, not knowing the awabis when fallowing her. Kino, Anna and the villagers crowd. Tsuan told what was down there, then a hundreds and hundreds of awabi flow out sea and circled Tsuna, the spirits turn into pale orange pearls as a thank you from the Gu gun O Hime. The shamans collected the pearls, Kino made the a Japa mala out of the pearls that night. When they return to Shimokita the Katar held the spirit of the Vongola Quinto. Soon Quinto became Tsuna Guardian Ghost. Once Tsuna turn 12 she went back to Namimori in her old home, to go to school. Living with her is her new servant of the Asakura Family and bodyguard Lancia. (Who somehow escaped Mukuro and found by Tsuna in Shimokita half died.) who's Guardian Ghost is the Hakuja no Myojin/ The White Serpent God. And made Best Friends with Mochida Kensuke who became a shaman, his Guardian Ghost is a shachihoko. 2 years later Tsuna gets a message from Iemitsu(doesn't call him daddy anymore), telling her that Kioshi is coming home with a his tutor . What will happen when Kioshi finds out Nana is died. And the Strongest Man in Northern Italy is living with his sister?

FemTsuna cloths: Orange bandanna on her head, pale orange Japa Mala necklace, white mini dress, wooden sandals with orange straps (like Anne outfit but orange and white.) Namimori middle school uniform with japa mala necklace, and for the shaman fight she will wear black shorts, white tub-top with white cloak like the Vongola Quinto, her Japa Mala necklace. She always wear Lancia boss ring.

Her personality is like Nana but push the wrong buttons she will send you a small kind smile with a dark aura and shinigami with a katana behind her, that can make any bad ass MAIFA wo/men cry to their mothers. She will turn cruel, short-tempered like Kino and Anna.

Ablities: Her shy flames and the Quinto flames. Kusheyose and the prayer.

Keiko Asakura: loves tsuna as her own

Mikihisa Asakura:loves her has his own, is very happy that tsuan calls him daddy

Yohmie: loves his granddaughter, but despises Iemitsu for leaving his daughter

Kino: same as Yohmie and rise her like a Asaukura

Yoh:loves her as a sister

Hao: he loves her because not that she is pure but she remind him of his mother Asanoha Douji.

Anna: cares for her, she will beat anyone who are trying to harm and us her

Mochida: Best friends, got the taste of Anna wrath

Lancia:Loyal to her and kind to her, (think of gokudera but much cooler)

Tsuan changed her last name to Asakura!

TsunaXTao Ren

(I DONT OWN SHAMAN KING OR KHR)


	8. CardCaptorsSakuraXKHR

What if primo isn't the only ancestor of FeMTsuna? In her mothers side the family side Clow Reed is her ancestor. At the age of 10, Tusna accidentally releases the Clow Reed (like her grandma sakura). The guardian beast of the seal Cerberus comes from the book and told now she responsibility to retrieve the missing cards. She and along with her 2nd cousin Mochida Kensuke (why. Because mochida remind me of Toya Kinomoto) got all the cards together , and passed the Final Judgment against Yue and became the new master of the Star Cards. But when her 3rd cousin Eiji Hiiragizawa test Tsuna, like Eriol did to Sakura. Soon the The Star Cards turn into Sky Cards. Now in middle school is normal for Tsuna but everything is about to change when Reborn comes into town. What will happen when the magic and the mafia mix? And how long can Kero stay a stuffed animal?

(I don't own Clamp or KHR)


	9. PortalXKatekyoHitmanReborn

Young Fem-Tsuna was neglect by Iemitsu. He took away her twin brother Takumi. When Iemitsu took Takumi to itlay, the bullying in school became to much for little Tsuna. Nana sent Tsuna to her mother in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan to be home-schooled. Chell took Tsuna to see her grandmother Caroline or now she GLaDOS. GLaDOS taught her the way of testing and Science. After 3 years of test and science Chell died of old age, those Tsuna to return to namimori. She went back to school, but people still bullied her. Until Tsuna snapped and verbally abuse students and teachers., making them feel bad and feel useless.( and made them cry) When she gets the news from Nana that Takumi is coming home with a tutor. How will the mafia world react to this Tsuna.

Tsuna still keep in touch with GLaDOS at the Aperture Laboratories. (GLaDOS made an Aperture iPad, iPhone, iPod, laptop)She met an acquainted with Verde and kept in touch.

Personality: Fem-Tsuna she mostly silent (like Chell) but talks to her mother, the personality cores, P-body and atlas, GLaDOS, weighted companion cube and Verde. She like Chell very clever, smart and very stubborn. But if she snaps she like GLaDOS.

Friends: she has friends in the Aperture Laboratories, (the cores, p-body and atlas), but non in Namimori. She has her weighted companion cube and that's all.

She has a mini portal device on her gloves, it can make portals without moon paint. She has the long fall boots too. She also has a music box with little turrets that playing turret opera or Cara Mia, that Tsuna sing to all the time when she plays it. (the song is in Italian)

(I DONT OWN PORTAL OR KHR)


	10. CatwomanXKatekyoHitmanReborn

Young Fem-Tsuna bullied because she has no dad and she was a klutz. One day at bullying got so bad (the kid throwing rock at her) that it killed her. A professor that was visiting the school saw what happened and called the paramedics. Tsuna die for 10 minutes but was revived. When Tsuna was alone in hospital room resting a Egyptian Mau came in the room (unnoticed) and gave abilities. When Tsuna woke up, she felt refreshed. Once she was checked out and went back to school (Not after Nana Mother-hen her to death for two days) she noticed at cat following her. But not only that but she felt different. Once her had enough, she took the cat back to it owner, who to her surprise it was the professor that visited her school. With the help of the professor named Odd Powers, who tells her that Egyptian Mau cats serve as messengers of the goddess Bast. Tsuna understands that she is becoming a "catwoman" reborn with abilities that are both a blessing and a curse. After for some years (Odd Powers left back to the States, but left his Egyptian Mau to Tsuna) Tsuna became somewhat independent. What happens when Reborn come in and tutor a Cat-like Tsuna?

Tsuna abilities: Stealth, Feline Empathy, Karate, Thievery (Tsuna is a good girl so she doesn't to it but she could if she wanted to),Parkour and she acrobatic.

Fem-Tsuna is the same but not a dame anymore. She friendly but doesn't trust any one since the Rock incident. (What happened to the those bullies back then...That got Bitten to death (by you know who) and suspended for attempted murder) Oh and the Egyptian Mau is named Pharaoh.

(I don't own catwoman or khr)


	11. TransformersPrimeXKatekyoHitma nReborn

When Iemitsu picked Yoshi over Fem-Tsuna, she never had a father figure and was mostly a Bothers-little-girl. But when her brother left with out a good-bye, she felt that her brother hate her and became alone. Nana saw this and sent Tsuna to her best friend and Tsuna Godmother June Darby and her 15-year-old son Jack. She and Jack acted liked brother and sister. After a year Jack and Tsuna accidental dragged into a out-of-this-world-war. She, jack and 2 other meet the Autobots. Ratchet became Tsuna guardian, to his dislike. But Ratchet warm-up to Tsuna over the years. She became good friends with Raf, Miko and the other autobots and Ex-Decepticons Knockout and Dreadwing. (Yes dreawing is alive in this story). When the war was over Tsuna had go back home to namimori. Soon her twin come back year later. What happens when Yoshi come home to a very smart Tsuna.

Fem-Tsuna Personality: It is a mixture of Ratchet and Knockout. She can be reckless like Wheeljack and Smokescreen. But acts like a good Leader like Optimus Prime. Like the saying All bark and no bite? She all bite and no bark.

Fem-Tsuna is a skilled motorcyclist (or will be) and learned mechanical/technical engineering from her time with Autobots (but mostly from Ratchet and Knockout), she can hack in to any technology (got it from Raf), and her hobbies are graphic design, photographer, painter, and inventor (it tends to explode on her like the WheelJack form Transformers g1). Because she explods things she became a little Wrecker. (like miko when she and Tsuna went with WheelJack to face hardshell) Like Miko with the Apex Armor, Tsuna can us the Phase Shifter. (Not amusing to Ratchet) Tsuna has a one of a kind I-phone made by Ratchet so she can call anyone without being tracked other lines.(only the autobots, jack, raf, miko and the ex-decepticons)

Outfits:

When she working on her Inventions she wears a short loose white (with a lil oil stains here and there) basketball shirt, showing her orange sports bar, black knee length shorts, sneakers, and orange goggles. (her mechanic outfit)

Her Namimori Middle School Uniform but with Orange Visors on top of her head (her school outfit)

On normal days she wears Speed metal and wild punk outfits with her orange visors. Like Miko but with Orange.

Optimus Prime: Teaches her about being brave and a good leader

Ratchet: Is a father figure to Tsuna (well he act more of a father like she was his own sparkling)

Arcee: teaches her not to let anyone push her around

Bulkhead: always gets into mess with her and miko, (to the dislike to ratchet)

Bumblebee: Like to play video games with her and Raf

Wheeljack: Like her like a little sister, and calls her a Little Wrecker

Smokescreen: Likes her like a little sister, gets in trouble a lot with her

Knockout: My not show it but cares for Tsuna (she was the first to welcome him to the Autobots) and nags at her outfite and choose different styles for her

Dreadwing: Somehow Tsuna saved him from being offline (she used her sky flames but doesn't know about it) and he became very loyal to Tsuna, like he use to for megatron. Dreadwing red optics changed to the color Orange.

(Don't own transformers prime or khr)


	12. SKULLGIRLSxKHR

After the Representative battles (the Arcobalenos are back to their adult self's), thing went back to normal. But to Fem-Tsuna, she and her guardians drifting apart. They seem too busy for Tsuna. One day on her way home from school she was attacked by a hit-women that went by the name of Black Dahlia who shot Tsuna. Mukuro who near by with ken and chikusa, and Tetsuya Kusakabe (who saw what happened to Tusna and quickly called Hibari) saw what happened and quickly took her to the hospital. While was unconscious Vongola Quarto came to her dreams. He said his guardians too drifted away, so he created new guardians; Wind, Star, Moon, Comets, Aurora, Meteor, Dawn, Dusk, and Eclipses rings. He told Tsuna tell Nono and the ones she trust the most. Once Tsuna regain consciousness she saw Mukuro and Hibari in her room. Tsuna asked Hibari to call Reborn. When Reborn came, he demanded to know what happened, Tsuna told them what happend and what the Vongola Quarto told her. Reborn was furious and wanted to teach her guardians. But Tsuna pleaded to Reborn not too and call nono. Reborn complied and called the Nono. When Timoteo got the news , he was upset and ashamed at Tsuna guardians. He sent the rings to Tsuna. When Tsuna got back on her feet, she wanted to look for her new guardians alone. Tsuna told Reborn to take care of her Mother and the kids. And not to tell her guardians where she going or doing. But she did say Good-bye to Mukuro, Lambo, and Hibari. 2 years later Tsuna come back to namimori just in time for high school with her new Guardians. (she went to Italy first to percent them to nono) How will storm, sun, rain, and mist react to the new boys in town.

Fem-Tsuna has the same personality but more confident and happier. Fem-tsuna grew a little busty, curvy and has a butt.

Her new guardians have a new home to live in that is paid by nono.

New Guardians

Male-Filia: Filio and Samoson (Comets)

male-cerebella: Cerebello (Aurora)

male :Mr. Fortune (Dusk)

male-peacock: Peacock (Meteor)

male-Painwheel: Painwheel (Dawn)

male Valentine- Dr. Vatentin(Wind)

male-squigly: Squigly and Leviathan (Moon)

Male-marie: Bloody Marcus (Star)

Male-Umbrella: Umbrella (Eclipses)

The Medici Mafia are defeated and Lorenzo, Black Dahlia and Vitale are died. Tsuna destroyed the SkullBoy, without killing male Bloody Marie and male Squigly going to sleep.

Tsuna made allies:

Male-Eliza

Prince Of Canopy Kingdom Male-Parasoul

Beowulf

Male-Iluem and the kids

Male Anne: Andy

Some the SkullBoys can't go to school like Squigly (she is some what dead), Peacock (because he don't want to), (adult), Mr. Fortune (have no time for it).

Bloody Marcus, Umbrella (middle school) Filio (if samoson keeps quite), Cerebello (take off his hat), Painwheel (without the mask and blades on his back when he goes to school).

(I DONT OWN SKULLGIRLS OR KHR)


	13. DeadpoolXKhr

Fem-Tsuna have a nice way to describe her twin brother... He is an Jack-ass, just he get Daddy dearest attention. When he and her dad left. Tsuna gets pick on at a lot, until she met by accident the one and only Merc with a mouth Deadpool who was finished a job...and he was hungry. Tsuna took Deadpool to her home and feed him (her mama wasn't home). Deadpool like tsuna , because she was cute. Tsuna like Deadpool acted, and begged him to teach her how to be cool like him. (causing deadpool to like the kid more). Over the years Deadpool trained Tsuna (with a blood, sweat,tears and eating tacos) to be a master Swordswoman, markswoman and multilingual.. Later he discovered Tsuna has photo-reflexive memory which allow her to copy anyone fighting skills by observation. (taskmaster). Soon Deadpool left because he has job to do, but pops around japan to his little-mini-him. What happen when her Jack-ass of a brother comes home with Reborn. Is he still a jackasss? Is the new Ass-kicking Tsuna put him in his place? What happens if her twin looks at her differently? (twinXtwin taboo, but that a side pairing the main paring to up to you challenger)

Personality:Fem-tsuna is kind and cute, but insult her she will blackmail and mocks you with jokes.

Ablitiles: Sky-flames (but doesn't know about it yet), Karate, Stealthy, Parkour and pop up out of no-where. Fighting with a sword.

she has a bad habit of making jokes with a straight face, pop out of no-where and no using doors. She goes through or crashes the window or coming from the ceiling or the air shaft. and her motto is "Doors are for people with no imagination."

Fem-tsuna uses a lot of skulduggery pleasant quotes and lot funny quotes.

Deadpool: Loves the kid to bits and loves her cooking. Thinks she a chip-off the old block, even though she dose it with a straight face which makes it more funnier. He likes send her letters and gifts when his away.


	14. OnePieceXKatekyoHitmanReborn

Fem-Tsuna never had a father figure. Her mama told her that her father went up to the stars...to Tsuna, she thinks Iemitsu is die. She was picked on because of it. One day when she walking home from school, Tsuna got kidnapped. But was save by man named Edward Newgate or also known as Whitebeard. Edward took Tsuna home (and was invted to dinner and tsuna told her mama how Edward saved her). Since then Tsuna became 'Daughter; of Whitbread (Tsuna calls Edward Papa). His sons (Ace, Thatch, Izo, Marco) love her to bits. With a lot of bother and one scary dad, the bullying stopped. What happens her fathers/Iemitsu sends Reborn over to train Tsuna to be a mafia boss? Reborn have to get thought Whitebeard and his crew.

Fem-Tsuna: Strong and confident. Sweet and motherly, but has a fowl temper (when whitebeard refuse to take his medicine or drinking sake by the barrel( he cowers in terror). when the (her or whitebeards )house is not clean or the chores are not done (they cower in, hide and run in fear odd are you wont get far)

Hobbies: Cooking, cleaning, work at Baratie (with sanji)

Allies/friends: The StrawHat crew, RedHaired Gang, The Royal Shichibukai

Nickname: Mama-tsuna, Flame-leg Tsuna, Bambi-Tsuna

Crush:Trafalgar Law

Abilities: Her incredible leg strength, because of the immense power of his lethal kicks. Her kicks could easily break through rock and leave footprints on iron. her kick are so fast they combust in is trained by Chef Zeff and trained with Sanji. And her Big Bambi Eyes can KO you with cuteness.

(I DONT OWN ONE PIECE OR KHR)


	15. assassin creedx khr

A long time... well When Young Fem-Tsuna was little. She met a man in white with his son. Then man taught both his son and Tsuna many things. Tsuna was very happy to have a friend. But when the man and the boy had to leave, Tsuna was sadden. But the little boy made a promise to one day return and be come her boyfriend, shared a innocent kiss (on the lips mind you), gave her a necklace (the assassin creed symbol) and left. After that Tsuna waited for her white Falcon, she never lost hope, even though the many trails of training to be a mafia boss. When her tutor and guardians left to Italy for Hard training, left Tsuna very expose. Something tragic happened to Tsuna, but was saved by her White Falcon who came back to be with her. Now both Tsuna and her long time lover/Boyfriend with each other with Nana (and share the same room and bed (there not doing the nasty you pervs. )). Both are in the middle of high school, when Reborn deicide it was time for Tsuna guardians to go back to japan. What happen when they (The tsuna guardians and tutor, and the mafia world) Tsuna has a boyfriend and his her fiancée.

The man in white is Desmond Miles, the boy is his son (you can name him whatever you want) he is the oc.

Tsuna Guardians (not Lambo) are in love with Tsuna and also reborn.

Nana got Iemitsu to sign Tsuna to marry the Desmond son...how? when Iemitsu was being lovey dovey with Nana when she asked him, and he sign it without reading it.

Desmond is not died

(I don't own Ac or Khr


	16. My little pony and katekyo hitman reborn

Zecora the Zebra lived a good life and die of old age. But she was reborn into a baby female human. But not just any girl, Fem-Tsuna the next mafia boss. How will the mafia world make of Tsuna with African like accent and rhyming couplets with all her sentences.

Fem Tsuna/Zecora still have the same personality like in My Little Pony.

Tsuna is a herbalist and studies to become an medicine maker, so one day she will have her own little clinic (like Isshin Kurosaki from bleach)

Her room is decorated like her old home in her everfree forest.

She wears golden neck ring and small hoop earing.

The things she like to do is read he collation of books on Herbs and medicine, tending to her garden and have tea.

most have Zecora/tsuna in character!

(do not own my little pony or khr)


	17. NightmareBeforeChristmasXKatek yoHitmanR...

I a tender young Fem-Tsuna meets and a tall and boney new friend on Halloween night, when her Father and twin brother (Tsuna is older by 5 minutes) accidently left her alone. Who is this strange being that Tsuna befriended, well none other then the Pumpkin King himself Jack Skellington. He took her to Halloween Town to cheer her up when she was left alone on that Halloween night. When her twin (you pick the name) and her father left to Italy. Tsuna stared to change to Dame/Sweet-Tsuna to creative and Fearless Tsuna. During her times in Halloween town inspired her to wright strange, supernatural, horror and a little romance books and poems. Even she wrote her first book when Jack try to take over Christmas (which became a hit). What happens when her twin comes back 10 years with a strange hitman baby? How will that the cute lovable Tsuna turn into a strange and odd girl?

Personality fem tsuna: She very cheerful and a has wired/odd scenes of humor. She never will be spooked so easily. But like to pop out of no-where and scare people, even on Halloween nights. (she goes to Halloween town)

Pets:A tarantula name Cider, A black cat name Soulcake, (and somewhat pets) An Owl name Jack-o'-lantern and a raven name Edgar. (all males)

favorite color: well Halloween themed

Tsuna books where such a hit, it imported to America, England, Australia, Italy, Russia and the Philippines. Soon going to Germany, China, Canada and the rest of the world. She like the next Edgar Allen Poe or Brothers Grimm.

She met Santa Clause once.

She is nickname in Halloween town Sweet Treat Queen, because she makes a lot of sweets.

(I don't own KHR OR MBC)


	18. BleachXKHR

Before Nana became Nana Sawada she was Nana Ukitake, the little sister of Jushiro Ukitake. She was the lieutenant to the 10th division of Isshin. But when Isshin disappeared Nana took seat of 10th captain as Matsumoto as lieutenant and Toshiro as 3rd seat. One day Nana was framed and was later banished from soul society to the human world. She met up with Urahara and Isshin who helped her adjust to the human world. Nana work at Urahara shop and met Iemitsu. Years later Nana was happy and now starting her own family (she was 3 months pregnant) when her brother and Kyoraku came to her home and told she was found innocent and could come home. But she refused and took she is starting a family. But she was willing to go to the soul society to see her friends. After months passed Nana gave birth to a baby girl (fem-Tsuna) And named Kaname Tosen Godfather and Sui-Feng Godmother. Years later when Fem-Tsuna was 5 she started to coughing out blood. Fearing on what to do she went to the Soul Society to seek Unohana for help. But with bearing bad news Fem-Tsuna has the same illness that Jushiro has. Devastated Nana seek help from her brother. Jushiro was gladly to help and Unohana, in the human world Isshin helped as well. For years Tsuna became just like Jushiro. In the soul society people call her mini-Jushiro. Tsuna had a some what normal and happy life. But what happens when Reborn come into town.

Ill/Jushiro Ukitake like/FemTsuna

(Aizen is dead and so is Tosen)

Tsuna was close to Tosen she was heartbroken when he died and made a garden of white poppies in her backyard and made a shrine in her room with his visors. But what she didn't know that Tosen was recanted into a white fox that she keeps as a pet. She named him Sen after Tosen. Tosen did get to see his goddaughter and Komamura before he died/murdered by Aizen.

Tsuna like Ukitake has on occasion given people strange or unwanted gifts/sweets for no apparent reason. She loves her large orange ladies kimono that Shunsui Kyoraku gave her and she never takes it off just like him. In her free time she feeds the carp in the lake ,tending to her garden and also trims the bonsai, despite lacking the artistic sense necessary for the latter, and making haikus.

She dose got cough attacks at random times just like her uncle.

(I don't own bleach or Khr)


	19. Fairy tailXKatekyoHitmanReborn

Little Fem-Tsuna never has friends because she was Dame-Tsuna or No Good Tsuna. One day while Tsuna was running from her bullies, she hid in a old looking book store. There she met a nice old lady name Lucy Heartfilia. The two became great friends, and Tsuna would come over very day after school and on Sundays she would help Lucy in the book shop. Lucy would always tell her stories about mages, fairy tales, and epic adventures. The more Tsuna say visit Lucy the more Tsuna whats to became ambition for independence. Tsuna was happy with her Friend, but good thing come to an end. When Nana got a call from the hospital (Nana meet Lucy a few times and asked her to babysit Tsuna from time to time) and told Tsuna was dying. Tsuna went to see her for one last time, Lucy told Tsuna to make her own adventures and to be brave. On that day Lucy gave her mage powers to tsuna and somehow the Fairy Tail mark appeared right above her heart. After that Lucy died slowly and peacefully. In her(Lucy) Will gave Tsuna her Celestial Spirit Gate Keys (12 gold and 5 silver.)., her whip, and her Gale Force Reading Glasses. When Lucy died, Tsuna changed from Dame to clever, kind, strong, adventurist and independent. Like Lucy she passionate for literature and writes her own novels and wrote a book series of Lucy adventure in Fairy tail. Thanks to the Celestial Spirit Gate Key (the gold ones) she likes Astronomy and Painting. What happen when her father send Reborn to train Tsuna to be the tenth boss.

(tsuna can do the lucy abilities)

(I don't own Fairy Tail or KHR)


	20. Grim Adententures Of BMXKHR

Fem-Tsuna was a normal girl with a normal life...

Pffffttt yeah right. Not when your best friend forever is The Grim Reaper. How you asked when Grim try to take a soul of a bird that tsuna found hurt. Tsuna made a bet with the reaper if he lost a at limbo that he would stay here and be her best friend (she doesn't have friends at the time) if she lost he can take hers and the bird soul. After Grim lost (Nana came in the room and spooked the reaper causing him to lose) he stay and lived with Tsuna and her mother. Tsuna and Grim have many wacky, humor, and random adventures. And met many wacky people or beings. With so many adventures Tsuna wrote novels about them with Grim helping out. (It became a big hit) Grim is like part of the family to Tsuna and Nana.(Nana is so clueless) But what happens when Reborn comes in the already crazy world of Grim and Tsuna?

Reborn will be like a Mandy when he with Grim.

Grim dose have the Jamaican accent.

Nergal Jr is Tsuna maternal first cousin, (Nana has a sister OC and married Nergal), Tsuna care for Jr no matter what he is. Jr is very protective of Tsuna and get a little green eye when someone befriends her. Will do anything to keep her and his aunt happy. Loves his family.

Fem-tsuna is not a dame, but still sweet, kind, caring and lovable. But you have to get though Grim and Nergal senior/jr.

Fem-Tsuna has a little stalker name Jack O' Lantern because Jack likes her. Think of the Irwin loves Mandy. Jack loves Tsuna but she is clueless of love and thinks he want to be her friend.

Grim dose care for Tsuna in his odd ways.

(I don't own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy or KHR)


End file.
